A Familiar Change
by Dr. Red Rose
Summary: When Regina gave Emma and Henry new memories and a new life a few pieces she didn't plan we're added into the mix. So when Emma and Henry leave New York for a fresh start in Storybrook, The Savior and her son are in for a shock when one of the town's residents is someone they remember from their life in New York. Swan Queen. (3x12 didn't happen here)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had this idea a few months back and I decided to go with it. For this to work you need to pretend the season return did not happen it's set between 3x11 and 3x12 with a few key differences. SWAN QUEEN

SUMMARY: When Regina gave Emma and Henry new memories and a new life a few pieces she didn't plan we're added into the mix. So when Emma and Henry leave New York for a fresh start in Storybrook, The Savior and her son are in for a shock when one of the town's residents is someone they remember from their life in New York. Swan Queen. (3x12 didn't happen here)

Disclaimer: I do not own once upon a time or the characters. It's Adam and Eddy's sandbox, I'm just playing in it.

* * *

Chapter 1

The shrill sounds of Emma's alarm woke the blonde from her favorite dream. A dream that had at one time been a reality but was ripped away far too soon. A year ago today. She sat up on her side of the bed and glanced over at the photo on her nightstand. It had been taken on Henry's eight birthday, a large cake in the shape of a race car sat with lit candles on a table and three faces crowded around it beamed up at the camera. Emma placed her head in her hands, trying to hold back tears as she began to speak to the air in a hoarse whisper.

"God I miss you. Henry still cries at night sometime, he doesn't know I can hear him, but I always can. I used to try to talk to him when I'd hear him but he clams up as soon as I walk in. I guess he got that from me. Today's moving day, You said you wanted us to move on and be happy but we can't do that here. Everywhere I look I see you and I get stuck in that memory and it feels so real that when I'm pulled out and realize you're gone, that you were taken from us...I can't breathe. One of new york's finest and I couldn't even protect my family from a drunk driver. I'm trying to be strong for Henry but all he has to do is look at me and I know he sees right through me. Just like you used to, You may not have given birth to him but I swear to god he is your son. I went to the Henry's school and talked to his new principle-Professor Goulde I think his name is-to talk about switching the Kid's school, he actually had a pretty good recommendation. It's a small town in Maine called Storybrook, I made some calls and we're all set. Henry will start school on Monday, we have an apartment lined up and I have an interview at the sheriff's station after I drop Henry off Monday morning. It's just the kind of change we need. We'll never forget you but maybe...maybe if we get away from it all we can start to heal. I love you-I love you so much Sweetheart and there is no amount of distance or healing that can change that. I remember how we met, you called me your savior, I just wish I could have saved you when it mattered. I wish I had bee-"

"It's not your fault." Emma whipped her head up to see her son standing in the doorway. He was fully dressed as he was an early riser-a trait he had picked up from his other parent. He walked over to Emma and took her left hand is his, he stared down at the gold band on her finger before meeting his mother's eyes. "There was nothing you could have done. You know that, all the doctor's, all the other cops, everyone told you that you couldn't have known what was going to happen and there was no way you could have stopped it. She wouldn't blame you for what happened and you know she wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"You're right Kid. When did you get so smart?" Emma stood up and embraced her son who was almost as tall as she was now. She held him there for a moment and pulled back to brush hair out his face with a weak chuckle. "You must have gotten your mom's brains because it sure as hell wasn't from me."

"Definitely from mom, no offense Ma but there's a reason she was in charge." Henry looked around the room, everything was boxed up except for a few odds and ends, the rest of the apartment was the same. He looked down at his shoes trying to figure out how to word what he wanted. "Ma do you think-since we're leaving today...do you think we can visit her? Before we go to the airport?"

"Of course Henry, that was my plan anyway. So how about you make sure all your stuff is ready for the movers and I'll do the same in here and then when the movers are finished we'll go. How does that sound?" Henry nodded and walked out into the living room. Emma sighed heavily and started getting ready for the big day they had ahead of them. Two hours later all of their worldly belongings were packed up in a truck and heading to Maine. Emma conducted one last check and when she was certain they had left nothing behind she and Henry gathered their luggage for the flight and left the apartment.

Henry scrunched up his nose at the rental Nisan that was waiting for them where Emma's Bug normally sat, but he got into the car without protest. Ten minutes into the journey he was squirming on the seat. "I miss the bug, these seats are so stiff, I can't get comfortable."

"The bug is on it's way to the airport in Maine so we don't have to get a taxi when we land. But don't worry you'll see it soon." Emma smiled at her son. She missed the bug too, there were a lot of memories in that beat up old bug. "You know you said your first words in the backseat of that car?"

Henry turned his attention from the flowers in his lap to his mother, a small smile playing at his lips. "Tell me the story again?"

"Well really it was more like your first two words. You were about one year old, and I had only been a cop for a little over seven months-if you remember I met your mom when I was working-but anyway your mom and I had been dating for a while and I decided it was time for her to meet you and since it was fall we all went out to the orchard to pick apples. I was so nervous about whether you two would get along but you and Regina took to each other immediately and you wanted her to hold you more than you wanted me that day. I was so happy. On the way back Regina was sitting next to you in the back-you cried when she tried to climb in next to me and wouldn't stop until she was next to your baby seat-and she was using this apple slicer thing she had bought and handing you little bite sized pieces. She stopped feeding you for a second to scold me for swearing while you were in the car when a driver cut me off and you started to babble at her but when she didn't stop reprimanding me to pay attention to you you took in as big a breath your little body could hold and yelled "'Gee-na!" We were so shocked we couldn't even speak and when she looked at you you held out your tiny hand and said "Gee-na Ada-ple." There have been less than ten times that I've seen her smile like that. The first time we said I love you, the first time you said you loved her, The first time you called her mommy, when I asked her to marry me, our wedding, your first day of school and that day are just a few examples. That's still one of the happiest days of my life." Emma pretended that she didn't see her son wipe at his eyes when she finished.

"You still wear it. Your wedding ring." His eyes were glued to her left hand as it steered the car. "Why?"

Emma glanced down at the cool metal band on her left ring finger before returning her eyes to the road. "Because your mom was my soulmate and and nothing can change that. And no matter what happens she will always be my wife."

"Will you ever take it off?" Emma could tell Henry was nervous from the way he fidgeted with the flowers in his lap.  
"No I don't think I ever will. I don't know if this is what you want to hear but your mom was it for me. At our wedding I promised to love her wholly and completely until the moment I die and I know she would want me to try and find someone else but I don't think I will. I love you and her so much that there isn't room for anyone else and if I ever dated anyone else I would compare the to her and they would never match up. Besides I like wearing it, it's a reminder of her, but a happy one. It reminds me of our love for each other and for you, our perfectly little family. It reminds me of her laugh, of the look she gave me when I did something stupid. It reminds me of the first time you had a nightmare when she stayed over and how you climbed into bed between us and snuggled down and she sang you back to sleep. It's part of me now, I don't think I could take it off if I tried, Kid. Does that bother you?"

"No...no, I was just wondering. I guess I wanted to make sure that..."

"Look at me Henry, nothing in the universe could make me forget your mom, okay? You and her are hard wired into my heart and soul." Henry nodded and looked out the window as Emma pulled up to the familiar cemetery. "Do you want a few minutes alone or do you want to go together?"

"Together please." Henry grabbed the flowers and climbed out of the car. He took his ma's hand and the two made their way over to the familiar grave marker. Henry placed down the flowers in front of the marker that read "Regina Swan-Mills August 22nd 1980-March 13th 20013 Beloved Wife and Mother".

"Hi Mom." He sat down and reached out to run his finger's over the letter's of his mother's name. Emma sat down net to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I love you. And I miss you a lot, but I know that's not a bad thing. We're moving today to a place called Storybrook, it's small but it sounds great. I just wish you could see it." Henry leaned against his blonde mother as he continued to talk. Emma and Henry spent the next few hours there, Henry finding solace in having the chance to feel close to both his mother's again-spiritually if not physically. A few hours later it was time for Henry and Emma to head to the airport.

As they stood to leave Emma bend down and placed a single white long stem rose on the grave. It was the same type of flower Emma had given to Regina on their first date and since then it had become something she often did for the brunette throughout their years together. She turned to her son who was wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "Ready to go, Kid?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." He took his mom's hand and the two of them walked back to their car and took off in the direction of the airport and their new home.

* * *

A/N: So there's the end of chapter one. I hope you like it and can take a second to drop a review and let me know what you think :)

I'm going to try and crank one out every few days and update as rapidly as possible but I do have a lot going on in my life so if they're not going as fast as you want I'm sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here's chapter two I'm going to try and crank one out once a week or so and update as rapidly as possible but I do have a lot going on in my life so if they're not going as fast as you want I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own once upon a time or the characters. It's Adam and Eddy's sandbox, I'm just playing in it. **

**Chapter 2: **

Emma and Henry had successfully completed their move to Storybrook and were in such a hurry to unpack everything before Monday that they hadn't even left the apartment since they arrived on Thursday. When Monday morning arrived both were feeling butterflies from a mix of nervousness and excitement. Emma drove Henry to school and to his protest walked him to his class to meet his new teacher. When they found room 102 Emma looked inside to see a short brunette with a pixie cut and an obvious pregnancy belly writing on the board. Emma knocked and the woman spun around with a smile that melted into shock when she saw the blonde and her son. Emma cleared her throat.

"Is this Mrs. Blanchard's class?" When the brunette nodded mutely Emma stepped forward and held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Emma Swan-Mills and this is my son Henry. We just moved here from New York and I just wanted to introduce myself since it's his first day."

Marry-Margaret stepped forward and shook Emma's hand, trying to hide the torrent of emotions welling up inside her. "So you're the new student I've been preparing for. It's lovely to meet you Henry, and you too, Emma. I'm Marry-Margaret Blanchard. Henry you can have this desk over here and it already has all of your books and materials ready, so you can go ahead and get settled."

Henry smiled at his teacher and walked over to his desk. Once he was properly distracted Marry-Margaret turned back to Emma, trying to decide where to start. "So why move from New York to such a little town?"

"A yeah ago...my wife died. We were hit by a drunk driver and no amount of medical care could help. It was very hard, on Henry especially. Henry and I decided we needed to get away, start over somewhere new. We heard about this place and it just seemed to fit." Emma normally wouldn't have shared so much but there was something familiar about this woman. Emma felt like she could trust her.

"Oh well I'm very sorry for your loss. Losing a loved one...there's nothing worse. But eventually the hurt lessens, it never goes away completely but it becomes more bearable as time goes on. Trust me. And if you or Henry need anything you can always come talk to me, or even my husband Sheriff Nolan; he's always willing to lend an ear." Marry-Margaret wanted so badly to reach out to embrace Emma but she knew that the other woman didn't remember her and had to hold back. Her daughter was so close but so far...and it hurt more than she ever though it could.

"Thank you, I actually have to get going, I have a job interview I need to get to. But seriously thank you." Emma smiled at the other woman before walking over to say goodbye to her son. "I'll be here to pick you up at three okay? I'll see you then, I love you."

And with a final kiss to his forehead Emma made her way back out to the bug and started for the sheriff's office. As soon as Emma was out the door Marry-Margaret pulled out her phone and walked over to the far end of the room from Henry. She had a few calls to make.

* * *

The interview went surprisingly well, Sheriff Nolan had cast her interesting glances the entire time but had been impressed by her resume and work with the NYPD and after an hour and with no further testing or evaluation-not even a range qualification-she was Storybrook's new Deputy. Emma was confused but maybe that was just the way small towns worked. Deciding to get an early lunch before heading back to the apartment to do dome laundry and square away a few odds and ends. She decided to try the town diner that everyone favored called Granny's, she'd heard quite a few people mention it and Sheriff Nolan had said it was the best in town and she just had to try it soon. So she strapped her new service weapon to her hip, pinned her badge to her red leather jacket couldn't help but let out a relaxing sigh at the familiar weight and walked into the diner with her head held high. This placed seem really homey...familiar almost.

* * *

Ruby was sitting pretending to be distractedly doodling on her note pad but really she was on pins and needles. After receiving Snow's panicked mass text that Emma and Henry were back but didn't remember anything she wanted nothing more than to find her amnesiac friend and try to discretely pump her for information on her new life. She also promised a certain someone that she would keep her eyes pealed for the former Sheriff and her son. The bell on the front door rang as someone came and Ruby lazily glanced up, thinking it would be one of the dwarfs or maybe Archie. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she saw that it was none other than the red leather wearing-gun toting-savior of Storybrook who was casually making her way over to a booth, like she had done so many times before. Emma was actually back...oh my god. It was one thing for Snow to text it but to actually see her, looking as if nothing had changed but when in reality everything had. And the blonde had no clue.

Ruby quickly picked up her phone and shot off a single text before she checked herself in the mirror and prepared to talk to her best friend for the first time in a year. She had just grabbed her note pad and a menu when her phone chirped a response.

_It's almost finished, I'll be there as soon as it's done. Keep her there until I get there. Do NOT let her leave. _

Ruby walked over and gave Emma a beaming smile as she handed the blonde her menu before extending her hand. "Hi, I'm Ruby. Are you new to town? I don't think I've seen you in here before."

Emma smiled and shook the offered hand. "I'm Emma. And your right, my son and I just moved here this week."

"Welcome to Storybrook Emma. I'm sure you and your son will love it here. And I see you're already filling the role of our new deputy." Ruby nodded to the badge pinned to Emma's chest. Which Emma reached down to adjust self consciously.

"I was a cop back in New York so when I heard there was an opening at the sheriff's station I figured why not stick with what I know. I actually only interview today so I was kinda surprised I was given the job so quickly."

"That's normal around here, David probably saw how much experience you had and was eager to hire someone who actually knew what they were doing. He only took over recently, our old sheriff uh, left us suddenly so David ended up filling in. He was born and raised on a farm so he doesn't have a whole lot of experience being a cop."

"My boss is a rookie? Well that's definitely good to know..." Emma glanced over the menu and looked back to Ruby. "I don't quite know what to get, any recommendations?"

Ruby still remember what Emma ordered every time she ate at the diner. "Well I hear our double bacon cheeseburger with fries is pretty amazing and I know that our hot coco with cinnamon is to die for."

"I'll have that then." Emma handed the menu back with a smile.

"Coming right up." Ruby sauntered to give Granny the new order before returning to the booth and sliding in across from the blonde. "Do you mind? I'm on break now and I'd like to get to know the newest member of the town. Especially if she can get me out of a few speeding tickets."

Emma chuckled, she liked the younger brunette, she was a breath of fresh air compared to people in New York. "Of course not, go ahead and ask away. Though I'm not sure what I can do about the tickets."

"You said you came here with you son? What's he like?"

"His name's Henry, he's thirteen-which means he thinks he know everything. He's a great kid, he get's good grades, he loves to read and play video games. He's the light of my life. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"He sounds great, I can wait to meet him. What made you decide to name him Henry? If you don't mind my asking..."

"I don't know, I remember looking at him and it just fit I guess."

"It sounds fitting from what you told me about him. We're you a cop long before you moved?" Ruby was slowly making her way the the questions she was dying to ask.

"Yeah, I joined the academy shortly after Henry was born and have been a cop ever since. Never looked back. I'm surprised they took me honestly, I wasn't the best as a kid."

Now was the time for the big question. "It sounds like you enjoyed the work though. Do you mind if I ask why you left? And how did you even find out about Storybrook? We're not very big or popular."

Emma took a breath, she was telling this story a lot today. It didn't get any easier. "A year ago Henry and I experienced a great loss, my wife-his other mother passed away. We felt it was time for a change. Then Henry's principle told us about Storybrook-he said he live here once and that it sounded like just the kind of place we were looking for. And I think he was right."

Ruby's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. She didn't see that coming, but which question to ask first. Best to go with the safer one. "His principle lived her? Can you describe him? I might have know him."

"Yeah, his name was Professor Goulde. About 5'8, brunette with shaggy hair, he had a few gold teeth and spoke with an accent, Scottish I think. Walked with a limp and used a cane, called everyone "dearie", sound familiar?"

Gold! So he was alive! And apparently trying to get Emma back to town. Why? "Oh yeah, I know him. He used to own one of the shops in town, now his son runs it." _Oh shit what if Emma sees Neal-time for a subject change!_ Ruby noticed Emma fiddling with her wedding ring. "Tell me about your wife. How did you meet?" She requested softly.

Emma smiled weakly and pulled out her wallet, removing a small worn picture. Her eyes not leaving it as she spoke. Ruby tried but she couldn't see it. "She was amazing. The most amazing chocolate brown eyes I'd ever seen, her smile could take my breath away, and she had such a kind and loving soul. From day one she loved Henry like he was her own and he loved her just as much. They used to gang up on me all the time...god I miss that. When I had Henry he became my world,I though I wouldn't ever be able to love anyone else; then I met her while I was working one day and it was like she just fit into place. She was a family lawyer and I was walking out of a shop one day when someone bumped into her and she dropped all the files she was carrying and her wallet. She picked them all up but didn't notice her wallet and a file that had fallen behind her. I tried to stop her to give them back but she couldn't hear me over the crowd on the sidewalk before she got in her car and drove off. So I climbed into my cruiser and tried to follow.

"After five minutes of weaving in and out of traffic behind her I caught up and I turned on my light and sirens to get her to stop. I can still see her face when I walked up to her car, digging through her car in a panic. "I'm so sorry officer but I can't see to find my wallet-oh my god what happened to the Jefferson file!" She looked like she was going to have a stroke. When I explained why I pulled her over and gave her back her stuff she was so relieved I though she might have kissed me. Instead I asked if she wanted to get drink sometime and well, the rest is history."

"She sounds like she was amazing." Ruby said softly noticing the wedding ring still on her finger. This was painful. Her friends believed her entire life had happened one way but in reality none of it was true and she couldn't even tell her. "What was her name?"

Emma extended the picture out to Ruby who took it dying to know who Emma though she had been married to. When she saw the faces beaming up at he camera her eyes widened and she had to hold back a gasp as Emma spoke. "Regina. Regina Swan-Mills."

_Shit, shit, SHIT! Oh crap this isn't good_. Ruby though as she calmly handed the picture back with one hand, the other pulling out her phone to send a frantic text. "You have a beautiful family, Emma."

_ABORT! ABORT! DO NOT COME TO THE DINER! EMMA THINK SH- _

The door the the diner crashed open and all eyes locked on the figure that rushed in. "Ruby where is she?!"

"Fuck." Ruby slammed her head down on the table and watched the scene before her unfold from between her fingers. Emma looked likes he had seen a ghost-well as far as she knew she had. The blonde slowly rose to her feet.

"Regina...how... This isn't... " her breathing was escalating rapidly. "Is this a dream? Am I dead?"

The former Evil Queen looked at Emma in shock. "Emma? You remember who I am?"

"Of course I remember , you're my wife...but you can't be here-it's not possible. You died."

"What? Wife? Emma I don't know what you think you remember but we aren't married and I'm not dead." Regina slowly approached the blonde who stepped back what every step forward Regina took. Emma exploded at the other woman's denial.

_ "Don't you dare say that to me!_ You're dead! I watched you die in the hospital bed! I couldn't do anything-I couldn't help you. It was my fault...I had to plan your funeral, I saw you in your casket-I buried you...Henry and I visited your grave...you can't be here. This isn't real. I'm dreaming but I'm going to wake up-I always wake up." Emma's loud voice had quieted toward the end of her rant and she closed her eyes and shook her head. As if she could shake out her confusion. She was seeing things behind he eyelids-she was standing with a chainsaw next to an apple tree, Regina was mad-her and Regina were in a jungle with Henry's new teacher and Sheriff Nolan-pulling regina out of a burning building-purple smoke...lots of purple smoke. Emma clutched at her headache and let out a pained cry, her breathing near hyperventilating. "What's going on? Am I crazy? I've gone crazy haven't I?"

"Emma it's okay, you need to calm down, just sit down and let me explain. I can explain everything if you just calm down." It pained her to see Emma like this; so confused, so scared and in pain. She reached out and gently brought her hand up to Emma's cheek in a hope that the action would sooth the blonde. The moment Regina made contact with Emma's skin the blonde's it became to much for The Savior's brain to handle and the last thing she saw before darkness consumed her was the concerned face of her...dead wife?

* * *

A/N: ah-ha! So if Regina didn't give emma the false memories...how did she get them? You'll have to wait to find out! Mwahahahahahahahah! How did you guys like it? Good? bad? I should never write again? STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 3! WHERE THE SHIT WILL HIT THE FAN!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the late update but I have been exhausted these past few days. Thanks to Everyone who reviewed the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own once upon a time or the characters. It's Adam and Eddy's sandbox, I'm just playing in it.**

** Chapter 3:**

* * *

Regina reacted quickly and lunged to catch the unconscious blonde in her arms and lower her to the ground where she sat and held her. She looked up at the stunned werewolf who was gaping from where she remained in the booth.

"What did she tell you before I got here?" Regina looked down at Emma's peaceful face, she couldn't help but remember how pained, how sorrowful it had looked moments before. What happened to her memory that would make the other woman think she was married to the mayor?

"Let's get her laid down somewhere and then I'll explain what she told me." Ruby pocketed the picture and walked over to help Regina. After a few minutes of huffing and puffing and several muttered curses the pair had situated Emma on the bed of one of the inn's first floor rooms.

Regina took a moment to make sure Emma was comfortable before turning back to Ruby. "What happened? Why does she think we're married?"

Ruby looked around the room as if searching for a place to start."Well I don't know everything but from what I get the spell you cast to change her and Henry's memories changed it so that Emma and Henry think she didn't give Henry up, became a cop and was raising baby Henry when she met you and you two started dating and then you got married and both raised Henry together and were a little family up until a year ago."

Regina's eyes narrowed at the ending, causing Ruby to inspect the floor ands stick her hands in her pockets. "What does she think happened a year ago?"

"Apparently you were all driving somewhere when you got hit by a drunk driver. Henry and Emma were okay but you died in the hospital and they decided they needed a change this year and wanted to move and Henry's school principle-who is actually Gold and he isn't dead somehow-recommended Storybrook." She explained quickly in one breath. She felt the picture in her pocket and pulled it out to look at it. "She even showed me this."

Regina grasped the picture and her eyes widened at the photo's content. They all looked so happy, but this hadn't been her intent when she changed the memory of her son and his other mother. She held then picture close with one hand And turned back to Emma. As she raked concerned eyes over the prone woman her eyes caught on a gold band on the ring finger of her left hand.

"How long ago did I die in her and Henry's memory?" Regina asked, her eyes not leaving emma.

"About a year why?"

"She still wears her wedding ring. Why would she do that if I died over a year ago."

"Maybe she's still I love with you? She doesn't take it off because she still wants you?" Ruby offered up with a shrug.

"But she isn't in love with me." Regina replied sullenly as she sat on the side of the bed and faced Emma. "A spell took away her free will and made her think she had fallen in love with me. There is a difference. I never meant for this to happen to their memories, Emma was supposed to be an excellent single mom for Henry's whole life. They weren't supposed to know anything about me."

Regina reached out to gently caress Emma's wedding band, the metal off setting the blonde's skin tone perfectly. The moment her fingertips made contact with the warm band Regina froze and her eyes clouded over. Images filled her head and her mind atomically made room for memories that weren't her own...yet she was in them. She saw herself get pulled over by a striking blonde in uniform only to have one of her belongings returned to her-their first outing with Henry to the apple orchard-the first time they made love-Henry's first day of school-their wedding-and even the car crash and what happened after her death all filled her mind. She saw Emma and Henry laugh, cry, she blushed as she saw Emma and her in bed multiple times and she couldn't help but shed a tear at her son and apparently her wife's grief in the past year. When she surfaced again Ruby was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Regina? Earth to Regina? Anybody home Madame Mayor?" Regina's eyes snapped up and Ruby pulled her hand back. "Hey, what happened just now?"

"I...I somehow saw all of Emma's memories from when she decided to keep Henry up to their decision to move here." Regina was still slightly dazed and lowered her face into her hands. "There was so much sadness, so much pain, I never wanted them to have that. I wanted them to have happy memories, I have no idea how those got there." _She was never supposed to know how I feel about her_. "I should find Gold though. Figure out how he's still alive and see if he know's what happened."

Regina moved to stand but Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder when Emma began to stir. She spoke in a hurried whisper. "Don't you think you should stay, to explain thing to her when she wakes up. Maybe fix her memories. Did you finish them in time?"

"Yes I suppose you're right." Regina sighed and sat down before reaching into her coat pocket and pulled out two small vials of light blue liquid. "Barely, but I managed. The only problem is that I made them to fix the memories that I gave Emma and Henry and for some reason their actual memories are completely different. I don't know how well it will work, if at all."

"Will it kill them if it doesn't work?" Ruby asked. "Of course not! Do you honestly think I would give them something that could harm them?"

"Well then you should be fine since there's no harm in trying." Ruby began to slip out the door as Emma groaned and shifted-on the verge of being awake. "I'm going to give you guys some privacy to explain, if you need me text me."

And with that Regina was left alone with the blonde as she let out a series of grunts that sounded remarkably similar to a baby bear-so that's where Henry got that from-and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked several time before looking up the brunette with a drowsy smile.

"Hey, you're up early. Normally I have to wake you up." She whispered still half unconscious and before Regina could speak Emma leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Regina's lips, when Regina tensed up instead of kissing back Emma pulled back, confusion written across her face. After a moment her mind cleared and she remembered what had happened no so long ago. She hadn't been sleeping, she had fainted, how was Regina here? Where was she? What the hell is going on?!

"Regina? Am I still dreaming?" Emma sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room. "Where are we?"

Regina's mind was still stuck on the fact the Emma Swan had just kissed her like it was a completely natural thing for them to do. Though for Emma she supposed it was a normal occurrence, at least in the blonde's mind. She had never imagine their first kiss-if they ever had one-being like that and she was slightly upset that it passed so quickly. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, right now she had to focus on Emma. "Emma, I know you're confused right now but you just have to let me explain and then everything will make sense, okay?"

Emma eyed Regina apprehensively and nodded slowly. "Start with how you're not dead. How is that even possible? I was there when your heart stopped beating. I saw it..." Emma hurried her face in her hands as she took a shuddering breath. Regina tentatively reached out and placed a hand on Emma's shoulder and couldn't help but notice how the former sheriff relaxed at the touch.

"Emma this is going to sound crazy, you don't have to believe me but you have listen and let me finish. Try to be as objective as possible. Can you do that?" Emma nodded and looked Regina in the eyes.

"Your life, Henry's life, our life...is isn't what you think it is. In fact it isn't real. I'm sorry to say it but everything you remember about your life from the time Henry was born up until now isn't real. Your real memories were erased and those were put in their place."

"How is that even possible? Memories just can't be erased Regina, that's something out of a Bourne movie. I mean..." The glare Regina gave her made Emma trail off. "Right, just listening, sorry."

"Anyway, the truth is that...when Henry was born you gave him up for adoption and I ended up adopting him. I raised him here in Storybrook, but as her grew he noticed something was off about the town. Then he was given a book of Fairytales by his teacher Mrs. Blanchard and he started to believe that everyone in town was a character from the book. The waitress from the diner was Red Riding Hood, his teacher Mrs. Blanchard is Snow White, David Nolan was her Prince Charming, and all these characters were living happily in the Enchanted Forest until the evil queen cast a curse that took away all their happiness and sent them here. But just before the curse struck Prince Charming and Snow White sent their baby through a magic wardrobe into this world ahead of time, that way while everyone who was stuck in Storybrook would never be able to leave, never change, grow older the baby of Snow White could grow and become a strong woman and come to Storybrook to break the curse and be the savior she was born to be. Henry knew you were that baby so when he was ten he ran away and found you in Boston and brought you back here. At first-"

"Who were you?" Emma cut Regina off. "Who did he think you were in the book?"

Regina cleared her throat. "The Evil Queen. I took away everyone's happiness and cursed them and sent them here. I'm the reason you grew up without a family. I'm so sorry for that Emma."

"Wait a second, you're telling me that everything from Henry's book is real? That we're all secretly fairytale characters and magic is real and my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming and I'm married to The Evil Queen? You're right this is completely nuts. And even if I did believe this, how did Henry and I lose our memories and end up in New York?"

"You did break the curse, and we managed to try and get our lives back in order and it seems like everything was finally smoothing out after almost two years when We got into trouble with a few other fairytale characters and they cast another curse that would basically revert everyone to their memory before you came to Storybrook and no one would remember anything, not Henry, not even you. But if I cast the original curse, the one that sent us all here then the two would clash and be canceled out and everyone born in The Enchanted Forest would return there. Yourself included, but since Henry was born in this world he would have been left alone. But since you escaped the first curse you could escape a second time. The only problem was that both your memories would be erased, you would have a two year period that was completely blank and Henry...Henry would have no memory of anything. So I used my magic to give the two of you new memories of your life together. But apparently something happened because the memories that you have aren't the memories I intended for you."

"What do you mean?" Emma's voice was a pained whisper. "Are you saying you didn't want us to be married? To raise Henry together? To be a family? You didn't want that? Any of that?"

"It's not like that Emma. I just hadn't planed for that to be an option. In the memories I gave you you raised Henry by yourself in New York, you were successful and able to do more than provide for him. He was want for nothing, he was happy, you both were. You lived good lives, full of good memories. But someone or something interfered when I cast the spell and changed the memories from what they were supposed to be to what they are."

"Who could have done that? Why would they do that?"

"I don't know, I was thinking of asking Gold. Mr. Gold is Henry's old principle, he used to be an authority on magic around here, but we though he died. Apparently he went to New York to suggest you return to Storybrook. And now that you're here I expect he'll return soon as well."

Emma stood up from the bed and began to pace the small space of the room. "Okay so let's say I believe you and all this nonsense about magic. Prove it. You said you had magic. Well...do something magic-y."

"Very well." Regina stood from the bed and held out her open palm to the skeptical blonde. With a flick of her wrist a roaring fireball sprang to life in the palm of her hand causing Emma to jump back in surprise.

Emma took a moment to compose herself before meeting Regina's eyes again. "That could be some pyrotechnic gas and spark rig thing you're wearing under your jacket. I don't buy it."

Regina raised an eyebrow and motioned with her hand toward the bed. The small bed, bed frame and all lifted from the ground and hovered around chest height for a moment before it settled back on the floor with a _thunk_.

"That could be wires like in the movies. Still not convinced." Emma crossed her arms over her chest. Regina looked around the room before her eyes landed on the blonde, she stepped closer with an evil smile and placed her hands on Emma's waist. "Very well you want to be convinced...I'll convince you."

With another quick motion Emma found herself lifted off the floor and floating around the room with no control of her movements as Regina directed her up, down and around with a smug grin.

"Holy fuck! Alright alright! Jesus! I believe you-just put me down!" After letting her hang for a moment longer Regina gently directed Emma back to the floor. "Okay, I believe the whole magic thing, so then how would you suggest Henry and I get our memories back?"

Regina picked up one of the blue vials from the nightstand and held it out to Emma. "Drink this. It's a memory recovery potion I made. It should work but I made it to fix the memories I gave you, not the one's you have so it might only work partway, if at all."

"Oh no." Emma took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest again. "Magic or not, I know what happens when someone tells you to drink the koolaid. Not happening."

"Emma it's me, Regina; why would I give you anything that would hurt you?"

"Maybe you're not Regina, you're just using your magic to look and sound like her and this potion really takes away I free will and makes me a slave, or kills me."

Regina sighed, she needed to get a way to get Emma to trust her. Suddenly she had an idea. "Ask me something, anything from our life together as you know it, something only the real Regina from your memory would know."

"I though you said only Henry and I had those memories, how would you know anything about it?"

"I don't know how but when you were unconscious I touched your wedding band..." Regina moved forward and reached out to gently brush her hand against Emma's left. "And suddenly my mind made room for all these new memories. I knew they weren't mine and they weren't right but it was like watching tv, I can remember everything that you do from out life together but I also remember my true memories." Regina looked down and blushed. "I remember everything from our life together. Even...even that. So ask me anything."

"Okay," Emma though for a moment. "How old was Henry when he learned how to ride a bike?"

"Six." Regina didn't bat an eye ass he answered.

"When we went our first date-not when we went for drink but our first date-what was I wearing and what the first thing I said to you?"

"You were wearing a pair of skinny Jeans, a black button up shirt with a dark grey vest and a red and black tie. I met you at the restaurant and you stood up when I walked over and said "wow, I must be dreaming because there's no way you actually said yes to a date with me.""

"What was the first song we danced to and where were we?"

"We were at your apartment the night after we went to the apple orchard with Henry. You had just put Henry to sleep and I told you I had never slow danced before. You put on the radio and dragged me out into the middle of the living room and we danced to "I knew I loved you by Savage Garden. You decreed it was our song, we had our fist dance to it at our wedding."

Emma took a deep breath and asked the one question only Regina would know. They never talked about it with their friends, not even Henry. "When was the first time I said I loved you?"

Regina stepped close and grasped Emma's hands in her own and looked into her eyes. "It was that same night, after the first song we kept dancing. I told you I was sorry about Henry's first word being my name, it should have been yours. You...you tilted my chin up and said; "I'm not, it just shows that he already loves you as much as I do. And I do, I love you Regina." Then I kissed you and said it back and then..." Regina blushed and trailed off.

"Then we made love for the first time." Emma whispered as her eyes stung with tears. It wasn't fair, this woman she though of as her wife for so long knew all of her most intimate secrets as if she had read them out of a book but felt none of what Emma did when they were brought back up. She knew the story but not the pain or joy of living it. She didn't know who it was more unfair to. She looked down at the potion in Regina's hand, supposedly that little blue bottle could fix it. If she drank it everything would make sense again. She reached out and took the vial and eyed it before looking Regina in the eyes.

"I believe you. And though you don't remember it the way I do, I believe my wife is somewhere inside of you too...I trust you Regina." Keeping her one hand in Regina's the other lifted the bottle and pulled the cork out with her teeth.

She took a shuddering breath and without breaking eye contact with soft brown eyes Emma swallowed the contents of the bottle.

**A/N: so what do you think? Any good? Sorry about the longer than normal wait. My friends and I work the renaissance Faire out here every year so our weekends are pretty busy this time of year. I'll try to be a regular with updates as possible though. **

**Let me know what you think and I'll see you in chapter four!**


End file.
